Kishin Revival: The Child Born from Madness?
by The Egyptian Ninja
Summary: Asura has come back! Can Maka and Soul give him a second chance for a new beginning? Or will the Kishin be restored to his original terror? AsuraxMaka (Please leave reviews) (Ratings may change.)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This was not intended to be out so soon, but I was so excited to get this out, I couldn't help myself. So enjoy. **_

.

It had been half a year since the victory over the kishin Asura. Maka was making dinner for her and her partner. She hasn't made him into a death scythe yet. Only 18 kishin eggs and one witch soul left to go for that. But life has been very calm and things were looking up more everyday.

Maka heard a yawn and saw her weapon partner walk out of his room stretching and rubbing his eyes. Soul "Eater" Evans. She smiled and gave a small giggle at his laziness.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah. Dinner ready?"

"No. Just got started. Haven't even gotten any actual food out. Just getting the pot and the oil and the water and the salt and you know. That stuff."

Soul groaned. "But I'm hungry! Why didn't you order a pizza or something?"

"You know, eating food that you make at home is a good idea every once in a while. You can't get off with just pizza every night. You'll get fat."

"Man," Soul mumbled as he plopped onto the couch, "getting lectured by you is not cool at all."

"...Makaaaa..." Soul braced himself. "CHOP!" Soul fell to the floor, holding his head where the book chopped into his head. Maka fumed as Soul stayed there groaning. Suddenly she looked up on high alert. "Soul quiet!"

"What is it?"

"I sense someone at our door..." She looked toward the door and focused on the soul behind it. What she saw rendered her speechless. It was faint, to be sure, but she could feel a would-be-otherwise strong madness wavelength. "Soul...Get ready." She held out her hand and had a serious look on her face. Soul nodded and turned into a scythe. Cautiously, Maka reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

A small figure came dashing in, knocking Maka down. She closed the door and ran behind the couch, where the small figure was cowering on the floor. Maka was so shocked, she nearly dropped her weapon.

"A-Asura?! That's impossible!" Indeed, the little intruder was Asura. However, he was now in the form of a child. A little young Asura. He looked like he couldn't be any older than eight years old. "But I-"

"AHHHHH!" The boy covered his head and cowered. "Pl-Please don't hurt me!"

Soul turned back into his human form. "What the heck?! How are you alive?!"

"Everyone asks me that! B-But then they try to kill me! Please don't kill me! PLEASE!"

Maka felt pity for the young kishin in front of her. He was absolutely terrified. "...Don't worry. We won't. I promise."

"Y-You do?"

"We do? Maka, shouldn't we talk about thi-"

"Your meister has made this decision, Soul. Respect it," Maka said in a very serious tone and with a threatening glare.

"I...Ugh. You're gonna kill us all by doing this, but fine!"

"Good. Now, Asura." She returned her attention to the kishin who had relaxed somewhat. He was still shaking, but at least he wasn't whimpering.

"Y-Yes?"

"I want you to stay in this house until we can find a better option for you. Don't make any noises or leave the house when we do. It'll be safer for you that way. Got it?"

Asura slowly nodded.

_How can she be this trusting to him? How do we know he isn't just trying to get us to let our guard down?_ Soul thought as he watched his meister make peace with the kishin.

"...Go ahead and order us a pizza."

"Uh ok. Sounds cool to me," he said as he walked to the phone. He was not going to enjoy the near future. He could tell already.

.

.

.

That night, Maka and Soul went to bed as usual before getting young Asura set up in the guest room. But in the wee hours of the early morning, Asura bursted into Soul's room, ran up to the head of the bed, sat on the floor, and tightly gripped his limp hand. Begrudgingly, Soul woke up.

"What is it, shrimp?"

"I-I had a nightmare. It was bloody and gory and full of death! I'm scared now!"

"It's just a dream. Go back to sleep," Soul grunted as he tried to free his hand.

"I can't go back! It's scary!"

"Whaddaya want me to do about it?"

"Can...Can I...Can I sleep with you?"

"Wh-WHAT?! Why?!"

"Because you're strong and you can fight the bad dreams back."

"...You're not gonna take no, are you?" Asura shook his head a bit violently. "Sigh. Fine fine whatever."

Slowly and timidly, Asura climbed under the blanket and laid next to Soul. "Um...I have a question..."

"Yeah yeah what is it?" Soul mumbled as he got into a comfortable position.

"Why do you and that girl look familiar? All I remember is waking up near here, seeing a couple kids, and they chased me until I got here. So why do I feel like I've seen you guys before?"

Soul's eyes widened. Did the boy really not remember?! "...I don't know. You look a lot like an old enemy to me. Sorry we call you Asura, kid."

"It's ok...Asura...I kinda like that name." The boy curled up and nuzzled his pillow. "What's your name again?"

"...Call me Soul."

"Ok...Soul." Asura smiled, and closed his eyes.

Soul couldn't help but smile. He felt a little bit safer now that the Kishin child was asleep. He closed his own eyes and went to sleep.

Asura cracked an eye open and stared at Soul. _Why do I feel bad about lying to them? I came here so I can destroy them when they least expect it. So why don't I want to destroy him right here right now?_ It was true. Asura remembered who he was. But, he needed protection until he figured out how to get back to normal. He was in a young child's body, and his madness was at a very minimal level. But, it was enough for that Maka girl to realize it was him before she saw him. But for now, he closed his eyes and went to sleep. He'd figure things out later.

.

.

.

"Maka, I'm gonna take a shower," Soul announced holding up a finger. He explained what happened between him and Asura last night already.

"Alright." Maka understood the gesture.

After Soul finished in the shower, Maka entered the steamy bathroom. She went up to the foggy mirror. "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door." The mirror rippled, and soon she was looking into the Death Room.

"Heya heya heya! Wassup wassup? Good to see you!" Lord Death cheerfully greeted, making a peace sign. "So, Maka. How are things?"

"Lord Death. I have some distressing news. The Kishin Asura...I fear he has been reborn."

"Oh dear. Distressing news indeed. But why hasn't any signs of Madness? And why do you say he's been 'reborn'?"

"Well...He has come to us looking like a little kid."

"Oh wow! So where is the little tyke, anyway?"

From outside Soul called out, "Maka. I'm gonna show him around. Are you coming?"

"Oh. Not now, Soul. I'll catch up later."

"Alright." And with that, she heard footsteps going away from the door.

"I see. You know, now that he is a child, he can be able to grow up to be a better person than he was before."

"Excuse me, Lord Death?"

"You see, he is really a child. Meaning he has a developing mind, and a curious one at that. He can learn to trust new people, learn new morals, etcetera. If you raise him properly, he can grow up to be such a fine young man."

"But he couldn't have revived himself, could he?"

"It's highly unlikely. I'll work on who could've revived the Kishin. It fully restore him, he needs to find the rest of his soul. How old does he appear to be? A baby?"

"No. He's like seven or eight."

"I see. Then he must have at most half of his soul back. I have a quarter of his soul buried here in the Death Room. I will send out someone to look for the last quarter of his soul."

"What happens if he finds another part of his soul?"

"The maturity process speeds up. He grows older."

"I see..."

"Hey don't look so down. I want you and Soul to take good care of Asura and make sure he gets a positive influence."

"But what about the students at the academy, once they get word of this..."

"Don't worry. I'll handle everything."

"I got it, Lord Death."

"Good luck, Maka." The mirror rippled, and the image of Lord Death faded away.

_Ok. So basically I'm playing house with the Kishin. Juuuuust lovely. Haaaaff..._


	2. Chapter 2

After Soul showed Asura around Death City, the two of them went back toward home. The little boy had taken quite a shine to Soul. And he was quite comfortable with the young kishin next to him. He was like the little brother he never had. And no one even tried to attack them. The fact that no one from the DWMA was around during the tour helped.

"Hey Soul. Do you think Maka will have lunch ready by now?"

"Hopefully. I'm hungry. If she doesn't, you wanna ditch her and go run to that chinese restaurant I showed ya?"

"Yeah yeah!" Asura was overjoyed. _Why do I like him so much? I wanted to kill him, and now I want to help him. What's wrong with me?!_

As they turned a corner, they were ambushed by a bunch of shady men. They grabbed Asura and kicked Soul away. "ASURA!"

"Soul help me!" _Why?! Why am I so helpless?! Why can't I fight?!_

"Hang on I'm coming!" Soul's arm became a scythe, and he gave chase. "Let my little brother go!"

"Little...brother...? Wait so this isn't the kishin?!" One of the men asked, outraged at this outburst.

"That's right! Now let him GOOOO!" Soul lunged at the kidnapper's hand, and released Asura from his clutches. "Run, Asura!"

Asura stumbled to his feet and tried to run, but another goon caught him and carried him away before he could escape. "NOO! BIG BROTHER HELP!" _Why?! Why am I so desperate?! Why do we call each other "brother"?! Why do I care?! WHY?!_

Another kidnapper threw a smoke bomb down, and when Soul can see again, they were gone.

However, they didn't go far. They went into a nearby building, which was soundproof. They tied up Asura to a chair.

"So you're what's become of the Kishin Asura? Much more pathetic than before. And to think, you hold someone dear to you." Asura looked up to see a scarred white man with white hair and a white lab coat. Over his eyes were round glasses and in his mouth was a cigarette.

"Who are you?! Where's Soul?!"

"Relax, child. I heard from Lord Death that you have been reborn, and I just had to get my hands on you and your soul fragments. And for your first question..." The man took the cigarette out of his mouth and puffed out smoke. "I am Professor Franken Stein. One of Maka Alburn and Soul Eater's teachers."

"What do you want with me? Why did you hurt Soul?"

Stein took out what appeared to be a kishin egg. "I need you to eat this. When you do, you and Soul can go on with whatever it is you had in mind to do."

"You...You'll leave us alone if I eat this?"

Stein nodded.

Cautiously, Asura took the kishin egg into his hand. He was scared. "...What happens when I do?"

"You'll grow stronger."

"Stronger..." Asura thought to himself, _If I could get stronger, I won't be so afraid of this man! I can fight him!_ He brought the kishin egg up to his neck, and he swallowed it whole. He choked a little as it went down, but he managed. Suddenly, blood rushed to his head, and he collapsed onto his knees. He grasped his head in agony. Before he fainted, he saw Stein and his goons run away. _No...!_

"...Asura! ASURA?! WAKE UP!" Asura opened his eyes to find Maka and Soul looming over him, eyes wide in shock.

"Maka? Soul? What is it?" He stood up slowly and his eyes met Soul's. "...Soul? Have you gotten shorter?"

Soul shook his hand and turned into a scythe in Maka's hand. She brought the blade close to Asura. "Take a look."

Asura looked at his face. It's no different from what he remembered. But his cheekbones were a bit more defined, his hair was a little longer, and his eyes looked as though they have seen plenty of things. That is to say, they didn't appear to be the innocent eyes of a small child. All in all, his face _did_ appear a bit older..._Wait huh?!_

"You're older."

"How...How old would you say I am?"

"About my age, more or less."

Asura looked up from the blade and into Maka's olive green eyes. He found himself marveling at them. They looked like big emeralds waiting to be plundered.

Soul turned back into a human. "What happened to you, Asura?"

"I...I ate the strange dark red round thing that Stein character gave me. He said that if I ate it, he would leave us alone and that I would get stronger..."

"Sounds like a Kishin Egg to me. What do you think, Maka?"

"...His madness wavelength...It's increased, but not as much as I'd expect." She gave Soul an 'I'll explain later' look. "But yeah, sounds like it."

"Hey where do you think I can get more of those? Kill more unhatched Kishins and eat their soul is all I gotta do, right? I can totally get the macho look by the time I'm done."

_Well it's better than him wanting to eat human souls._ "Look, Asura. We're gonna discuss this later. But for now, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. Great, even!"

"For now, let's head home. I'm sure you both have had quite the day."

"Alrighty then."

When they got back home, Asura was speechless. He first saw Maka as some chick, but somehow, eating that round thing changed the way he looked at her. He noted the smooth and flawless skin on her mile long legs. Hey lustrous golden locks of her pigtails. Those big, shining emerald gems of her eyes. All around extremely attractive...

_WAIT! Get it together, Asura! You're not seriously falling for some frail and weak human, are you?!_

_But what if I am? I'm a bit more grown up, now. Why shouldn't I?_

_SHUT UP! You're here to destroy them both and this is what you do?! Get yourself together! You are The Kishin! You can suppress these feelings!_

"Asura? Are you ok?" Maka had her hand on his shoulder.

_...No I can't!_ Asura suddenly turned and grabbed her, pressing his lips against hers. Hard. Maka was so shocked, she was rendered breathless. The whole time he was kissing her, she was frozen, her body unable to move, practically helpless.

Asura reluctantly broke away. Her lips were so soft and smooth. He looked at her eyes. He couldn't stop staring at them.

"Makaaa...CHO-AH!" Maka was in mid Maka-Chop, when Asura caught her hand.

"You promised..."

"Eh?"

"You promised you wouldn't hurt me..."

"I...I guess I did...Sorry." Maka lowered her hand and put the book down. "Well, lunch is ready. Go ahead and help yourself. I need some space." Maka ran into her room, slammed the door, and locked it, proceeding to jump onto the bed and curl up into a fetal position.

_My gosh...I JUST GOT KISSED ON THE LIPS BY THE KISHIN! WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!_

Later, she called Lord Death to get some answers.

"Hiya hiya! Wassup wassup?" Lord Death greeting with his usual cheeriness and his signature peace sign. "So Maka. What do you have to report on The Kishin?"

"Well..." Maka explained about what happened between Asura and Stein. Then she explain what happened between him and her.

"Hmm...Very interesting, indeed."

"I don't understand, Lord Death! Why is he like this?"

"Well, Maka. He has gotten attached to you. Call it an imprint, but any acts of kindness you gave toward him had a rather positive effect on him, to the point of love, even. Lucky lucky you!"

"Lucky?! Lord Death, with all due-"

"Now now, don't get up in flames, now. I say lucky because that means he will go through great measure to protect you. In other words, you're doing something right in raising him to be a better man. Good work," he complimented with double thumbs up.

"But what do I do?"

"Well, Maka. I can't tell you how to react to someone in love with you. You have to figure that out on your own. I'm sorry I can't help you any further on that subject."

"What about Stein?"

"I will handle Stein. For now, focus on Asura. Now, as I'm sure you know, tomorrow is Monday. I want Asura to come with you."

"Why? It seems like a bad idea."

"Well...Can't hurt to try. See ya!" And with a peace sign, the image of Lord Death rippled and vanished.

_Great. I got a lovestruck kishin going to school with me. I swear, if Lord Death doesn't know what he's doing...I will Maka Chop the tar out of EVERYONE IN THE ROOM!_


	3. Chapter 3

Asura was sweating bullets. Everyone was giving him the death stare. "Maka...Soul...Should we get out of here?!" He said in a hushed voice. "I'm scared for my life! Let's forget about this place and run for it!"

"Relax, Asura.," Maka said with a reassuring smile. "Everything is gonna be fine."

"This isn't cool. Not at all. Some of these kids have never even seen you before." Soul was returning as many death glares as he could. Ever since that night, he's had a strange attachment to the kishin. He really was like his brother. (Not his real brother. He doesn't like to talk about Wes. That life, he abandoned.)

Asura looked back, and ducked just in time to dodge an attack from Ox Ford with his weapon. However, he ended up attacking Maka by accident.

"Hey! Why are you helping him?! Atta-" His demand was short lived when he was lifted up by some scarves that felt like skin.

Asura tightened his grip on Ox. He had a psycho grin and his eyes screamed "Madness". Students started screaming and running away. To them, The Kishin has awakened.

"ASURA! STOP!" Maka grabbed him and tried to stop him.

"Maka! He tried to hurt you! He can't be allowed to live! What if he went after Soul next?!"

_Did he not realize that he was not going for me? Is he only concerned about us?_

Suddenly, the scarves were cut. Standing a ways from them with his back to them was-

"Mr. Mifune! Thank goodness! Now let's get this Kis-" Ox stated, before Mifune was pointing a sword at him.

"...Children. Stop fighting," Mifune said calmly. One could say he's the hall monitor. His job is to stop fights. Not that Black*Star is making it any easier. He went into his pocket and pulled out a piece of candy. He offered it to Asura. "You may be the Kishin, but you are still but a child. Take this."

Asura took the candy, slowly unwrapped it, and sniffed it. He gave it a lick. "...It's a...salty flavor? Umm...Kelp?" He popped the rest into his mouth.

Ox got up. "What was that about?!" Mifune shot him a glare, and Ox instantly shut up.

"Maka. Soul. Are you two ok?" They both nodded. "I was told by Lord Death that he wishes to speak with you. Don't worry about your friend here. I've been instructed to keep watch over him until you return."

"Where are you taking him?" Soul asked.

"Nurse's Office."

"Got it," Maka said as they walked toward the Death Room.

"Now, you. Get to class. You're late," Mifune commanded Ox, who immediately complied. "Come with me."

Asura timidly followed Mifune. "...I remember hearing about you from Arachne."

"...Yeah?"

"She said you were fantastic at being a guard."

"Is that so...?" Mifune remembered the events from six months ago. He was not pleased with himself in joining Arachnophobia, but it was only to protect Angela.

"Yeah...Are you gonna kill me?"

Mifune glanced at the young kishin following him. "Why would I?"

"Because I'm the Kishin...And I've done some bad things in my life...That's why everyone else wants to kill me. Except for Maka and Soul...But that's because I tricked them."

"How?"

"I lied to them when I told them I didn't remember anything about my life at all...And I don't know why I feel guilty about it."

"...Well I'm not going to kill you. You have yet to really do anything to cause any real problems. What happened back there is normal. Fights happen all the time here in the DWMA. Mostly because of Black*Star. But otherwise, it'd be dishonorable to strike you down now."

"I see...I'm scared..."

"Hm?"

"What happened back there is only the start. It's gonna get worse from now on, I just know it! And I don't know if I can stand up to everything..."

"...Have some faith in yourself. That's the best I can tell you."

"Oh..."

They got to the Nurse's Office. Asura sat on a bed, and Mifune stood near the door. "We'll wait here and out of sight until Maka and Soul come. You'll be safe here." He walked over to a nearby chair and sat down.

Asura simply nodded and laid down. _I suppose I'm just too much trouble. Heh. Somehow, I feel like I can live with that._

A few minutes later, the door opened.

"You!" Asura bolted upright and got in a fighting stance. It was the man who kidnapped him. Stein!

"Me."

"Get out!"

"Why, Asura?" Stein took out a cigarette and lit it. "All I've done is help you so far. I gave you strength, after all. Have you not noticed the skin you can manipulate? You're quite fascinating, young kishin."

"Stein." Mifune had a sword at his neck. "...You frighten him. Leave him be before he takes action."

Stein pushed his hand on Mifune's chest and pushed his soul wavelength into him, sending him crashing through several walls. He walked toward Asura, who was backing up toward the wall, terror dominating his every feature.

"S-Stay back! STAY B-BACK!"

"Why would I? My poor little...lab rat, you're far too fascinating to stay away from." He turned the screw on his head. "...I think I'll dissect you now," he said with a psychotic grin. He lunged at the boy, ready to strike him with his wavelength...

"...-ura! Asura, wake up! ASURA!"

Asura's eyes snapped open to Soul's voice. He felt himself covered in a cold sweat.

"Asura?" Maka walked over to him, a hint of relief in those big beautiful jewels. "Are you ok?"

"...Yeah," he answered after finally calming down some, "I'm ok." He looked at Soul and winked. "Wouldn't be cool at all if I wasn't."

Maka hugged him. "You were screaming 'Stay back stay back!' in your sleep. We got so worried."

Asura was surprised at the sudden contact with the human. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and returned to warm embrace. He looked at Soul, who was actually looking at them with a combination of happiness and sorrow. At least that's Asura thought he saw.

"Where's Mifune?"

"HIYA HIYA WAAAAASUP?" Asura jumped and cowered behind Maka as Lord Death finally spoke up. He looked around and saw he was now in the Death Room rather than the Nurse's Office.

"When did I get here?"

Soul responded, "You were sleeping by the time we got to the infirmary. We had to drag you up here."

"Yes, Asura. I decided that the best way to assess the situation was to talk to you." Lord Death looked at Maka and Soul. "...Children, would you mind leaving us here to talk in private, please?"

"Sure."

"Lord Death. Will he be ok without us? I mean, look at him. He's so scared..."

"Don't worry, Maka. I'll handle this!" Lord Death reassured with his peace sign. With that, the weapon and meister left the room hesitantly, leaving the Kishin and the Reaper in a room together all alone.

"...Death," Asura snarled.

"Hold on a sec! Kiddo, come out here~," Death called in a sing-songy voice. From behind the mirror, Death the Kid walked out, glaring at the Kishin.

"Hello, Kishin," he greeted in a low and calm manner. "What brings you back from the dead?"

"I dunno. And my name is not Kishin. It's Asura."

"And I'd like you to know they are not called Insects. They're humans."

"Whatever. Why am I here?"

"Well, first I want to tell you something, Kid." Lord Death looked at both of them. "Are you ready?"

"Yes father."

"Go ahead."

"Kiddo...Meet your older brother."

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"You didn't know? I thought it was obvious. You didn't see the resemblance between us?"

"HOW CAN THIS BE?! JUST LOOK AT HIM!" He moved over to Asura. "THIS PERSON IS MORE SYMMETRICAL THAN ME! HOW CAN I BE THE YOUNGER BROTHER OF SUCH PERFECTION!" He went to a corner and fell to the floor weeping. "I'm garbage. A failure. A disgusting being. I don't deserve to live."

"...So besides making him become emo, what do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what has happened so far. First off, you really do remember everything, don't you?"

"...Don't tell them that."

"Of course. Now, Maka has been keeping me up to speed. Is it true that Stein kidnapped you and made you eat a Soul that looked like a Kishin Egg?"

"That's who he said he was. He was in all white, had stitches everywhere. And this giant screw in his head."

"Yeppers that's Stein! Now how about your home life, hmmmmm? How do you feel about Soul and Maka? Be honest now."

"...They aren't so bad for humans...They've treated me well."

"Oh come on you know what I mean."

"...Soul is like...a brother, I guess. And Maka...Well...I..." There was a long, awkward pause. Mostly due to the fact that he didn't know how to describe it.

"Hmmmm...Do you want to protect her? Do you feel sad if she was to hate you?"

"I guess..."

"You're changing, Asura. But that's ok. Who knows? You might even grow a spine!"

Asura shot his scarves very close to his mask. "...You should mind your words. They can hurt someone without knowing. Is that all?"

"Yep."

"Then I shall take my leave." Asura walked out of the Death Room, passing Kid. "Oh get over it, child!"

_Hmmmmm...Somehow he's been rather stable. I just hope Stein doesn't get his last Soul Fragment before Asura has the chance to change. For Maka and Soul's sake..._

**_A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing. It means so much to me!_**


End file.
